So this is Love
So this is Love is the 3rd episode of School of Fairytales Chapter 6 Transcript "Theme Song" "Al walks into the hospital" Alex: How's he doing? Natalie: Owen, he's awake actually. Alex: Really, that's great! Natalie: U sound excited. Alex: No, I'm just glad that god was on his side. Natalie: "mumbles" If that's what u call it. Alex: What? Natalie: Nothing. Cut to Cafeteria: Mac: What's that? Rocky: The script for the play. Fran: What's the play? Rocky: Snow White. Nicky: That's cool. Rocky: Al's gonna be the Evil Queen, well, Evil King. "all of Nicky's memories flash before his eyes" Nicky: "gasps" I remember. Mac: What's that, Nicky? Nicky: I remember! Rocky: Remember what? Nicky: My life it's not real. Fran: Don't beat yourself up, the past is the past & I'm sure- Nicky: No, I mean, Al casted a curse sending us all here to PageVille. Mac: Sure. Cut to Enchanted Forest: Alex: Why'd u want me to meet u here? Owen: "from afar" Hey guys! Alex: "sighs" Is this about that curse thing? Natalie: Hey Owen, this is my friend Alex. Owen: Hey. Alex: Sup. Owen: So, why are we here? Natalie: This is the perfect place for dates. "Al is fuming w/ anger" Owen: Why's that important? Natalie: 'Cause, u & Al will be on a date. Owen: Really? Alex: Yeah, really?! Natalie: Yes, enjoy! "walks off" Alex: You're going get it, Nat! Natalie: Love ya! Owen: So, how should we do this? Alex: Not sure, never be on a date. Owen: Really, not even 1? Alex: Nope, to busy w/ school to focus on a relationship. Owen: That's a good thing, maybe Nat was just doing something good for ya. Alex: Not sure, it would've been nice if I got her consent. Owen: U know, it kinda feels like we might've been in a relationship before, like a past life. Alex: Maybe, who knows. "Nicky comes running up to Al & Owen, panting" Alex: Nicky, are u ok? Nicky: I'm...awake. Alex: I see that. Nicky: No...I mean...I remember my fairytale life. Alex: Can u excuse us for a sec? Owen: Sure. "Al pulls Nicky off to the side" Alex: What'd ya mean u remember? Nicky: IDK, Rocky was talking about how you're gonna be the Evil King in the Snow White play & it all just sorta came rushing back. Alex: U gotta keep this a secret, I don't want it to break. Nicky: Gotcha, now, continue your date. Alex: I will, I miss being w/ Owen. Nicky: Now's ur chance. Alex: What if he doesn't like me? Nicky: If he did before I'm sure he will now. Alex: You're right, thanks. Nicky: No prob. "Nicky walks off" Owen: What was that all about? Alex: Oh, just Nicky being Nicky. Owen: Uh huh. "Al & Owen were being watched by Natalie, who was smiling @ the fact the date was going well" "End" Characters *Alex Cooper *Nicky Holland *Natalie Page *Owen Crawford *Rocky Williams *Francine Sawyer *Mac Thompson Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes